rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Freyja Gaz-Bayne
Freyja Gaz-Bayne, the daughter of Emyris Bayne, is a mostly Human Mahjarrat crossbreed, being that she is three-quarters Human. Until recent events, Freyja was believed to have died at infancy, but was rather raised feral by wolves in the woodlands near Draynor. Nearly two months after her sixteenth birthday, during the Bandosian-Armadylian Conflict, her pack began to prey on passersby, bandits and Bandosians in particular. Based on the state of the bodies once they had been found, it was soon that rumors had began to spread of a werewolf residing in the woods of Draynor. Men from the organization known as H.A.M came to Draynor in search of this supposed werewolf, and with them, Emyris Bayne, of whom had first came to Draynor to visit the graves of his wife and supposedly deceased daughter. Emyris began an uneasy alliance with the activists of H.A.M until locating the source of the attacks. They soon tracked the wolf pack down, discovering that they were being led by Freyja. Once Emyris had sensed her aura, he realized that she was his daughter. The wolf pack attacked the members of H.A.M, assisted by Emyris, and prevailed. Emyris took Freyja to what would have been their home in Draynor, giving to her his inborn memories of how to speak and act, later being taught by Emyris how to function in humane society. She is currently in the process of arranging her father's funeral after his untimely death. She is played by Emyris Bayne, formerly made as a plot device in the development of Emyris Bayne’s character at some point during the November of 2012, but made for public roleplay purposes as a character on the 28th of February, 2014. Biography Birth and Adoption Emyris Bayne returned to his home in Draynor, climbing up the stairs to greet his wife, Vera, with the news that his life as an assassin was over, and that he could finally settle down and take on his role as the father of their child. As Emyris reached the peak of the stairs, however, he was horrified by what he saw; the body of Vera, lying limp and lifeless on their bed. Emyris was in pain, and yet found that he could scarcely shed a single tear due to the horror that he had felt. If Vera was dead, where was their child? Emyris looked to the corner, seeing from beneath his mask a shadowed figure with a bundle in its arms. “You killed my brother, assassin,” the figure uttered, “and now I have killed you whore and your progeny as well. We are even, scum.” Emyris remained kneeling, unable to move or speak. He could taste his own terror in his mouth as the figure walked past, holding the bundle in his arms as he made his way down the stairs. But, as the figure left Emyris’s home, he lifted a bit of the blanket that he had bundled, seeing a pair of beautiful, pale amethyst-colored eyes looking back up to him. The figure had lied; as monstrous as he was for casting down Emyris‘s wife, he could not bring himself to kill this child. He instead resolved to raise her in secret as his own, in spite of Emyris. However, as the man traveled through Draynor’s woods, he was soon surrounded by a pack of white wolves, of which growled and snapped at the man. He left Emyris’s child on the ground as a distraction, running so that he may escape from the woods with his life. Several wolves pursued the man, but one had stayed with the child; a she-wolf, already a mother of two, who looked into the infant’s eyes. The child did not cry, but rather looked back up to the she-wolf, reaching her small arms out to her fur. The she-wolf picked the bundle up in her teeth once her pack had returned, seemingly having decided to raise the child as her own, alongside her own cubs. Life Among the Pack The infant child, of whom would have been named Freyja, was raised as a wolf among the pack alongside the other two cubs belonging to her Mother-Wolf. These two cubs, of whom she would name Haroun and Garth during her adolescence, were closer to family for her, accompanying her on small adventures as they grew and learned to hunt in the woodlands of Mithalin and Asgarnia. Freyja, despite being of human origins, was well accepted as well as respected for her adventurous persona and her experience as a huntress. She seemed to enjoy these hunts and adventures, being cared for by her Mother-Wolf, her ‘brothers’, and the other members of her pack. Coming of Age As Freyja became more respected among her fellow pack members, however, her Mother-Wolf was nearing her end. With the death of her Mother-Wolf, Freyja would become the huntress of her pack, even the leader due to her skill and the respect from the other members of the pack. After the death of her Mother-Wolf, Haroun and Garth followed Freyja blindly as she rose to the rank of huntress and leader of her pack. But these times, even the feral wolf-daughter knew, were strange. The trees themselves seemed to bare visages of the god known as Guthix, the earth itself seemed barren and cold. Her pack was afraid. Freyja, the wolf-daughter, however, was confident, and knew that the pack had to continue, that it had to persevere, even in these times of confusion and strife with Gielinor itself. The Huntress, Hunted! Rumors and Superstition As the months passed by, Orks, Ogres, Goblins and Humans alike traveled through the woods. Freyja and her pack attacked each bearing the sigil of the Bandosians, feeling that they threatened them and, indeed, the land. For each bandit and Bandosian that her pack killed, rumors and fears followed of a beast in the woods near Draynor, many thought this beast was a simple pack of wolves, others believed that a werewolf resided within the forests. The Activists Arrive This caught the attention of a group of men known as H.A.M, of whom sent a group of their men to find and destroy this supposed werewolf, or whatever had been ‘plaguing’ Draynor. These men had made an uneasy, temporary alliance with a man, a former assassin visiting the graves of his wife and daughter; this man was Emyris Bayne. He had apparently agreed to assist these men in their efforts to locate the source of the attacks, but nothing more. Freyja led the wolves across the small woodland area to evade these activists as best as they could. Emyris, however, was skilled in the art of tracking, and had located the pack. This, however, was considered by Freyja as a possible outcome, having planned ahead for the members of H.A.M. The wolves surrounded the group, and Freyja lept down from the tree where she awaited the arrival of the activists and Emyris. Emyris looked into her eyes, surprised by what he had found when gazing into her aura. Fighting Fang and Claw Emyris looked into his feral daughter's eyes, raising his hands as he backed away. The wolf-daughter looked behind Emyris in fear, watching as the members of H.A.M killed her fellow pack members. She growled, running past Emyris with a wolf-like howl, leaping upon one of the pink-clad men, biting into his neck and severing his jugular vein. Emyris's long-lost daughter gradually stood, growling as the H.A.M members closed in on her, her face smeared with blood that was not her own. Emyris turned in horror. He knew that he could not let his own daughter die at the hands of the monster-hunting fanatics that hunted her. "Stop!" Emyris cried out, "Leave her and her pack be!" Their leader, Silus Bael, turned. "Though she may not bear the visage of a monster, she is one nonetheless!" Emyris looked again to the feral girl, her mouth smeared with blood, snarling at the members of H.A.M that surrounded her and threatened her pack. "She is my daughter." Silus shook his head, looking back to the feral girl. "I am sorry, but your daughter is a monster. She tore those bandits limb from limb and killed one of our men; we cannot, and will not look past that." Emyris sighed, closing his eyes. The illusion masking his flesh began to fade, revealing his ashen flesh smeared with cosmetic. Silus looked to Emyris in fear and anger as he wiped the cosmetic from his face, opening his eyes of obsidian and crimson. "If she is the monster, Silus Bael," Emyris said, drawing closer, "then what am I?" The feral girl looked to Emyris as though she knew deep down that he was of her blood, posing into an offensive stance. Emyris made his way over to his daughter, his back to hers as he drew Elizatrixx's bow from his back. The feral girl's wolves formed in a circle around Emyris and his daughter, facing outward to the members of H.A.M that opposed them, growling and bearing their bloodied teeth. The H.A.M circled around the wolves, weapons ready. The wolves launched themselves at their attackers, clawing and tearing at their robes and flesh. Emyris used his bow to pick off two or three of the agents before discovering that he had used all of his arrows. The feral girl launched herself upon one of the agents, grasping his throat with her claw-like hands before tearing out his throat. It was soon that the bodies of the H.A.M agents adorned the forest floor, bloodied and torn. Emyris looked to his feral daughter, of whom began to come closer, sniffing the air around him. She gently placed her right hand into the blood of one of the fallen H.A.M agents before placing it to the left side of his face, allowing a bloody handprint to form. Emyris smiled, a tear forming in his eye. He embraced his long lost daughter in a secure hug. The feral girl stood there, unmoving. Her amethyst eyes looked about to the wolves, of whom sat there, watching their reunion before wandering off, leaving her with her father. Reforged and Reunited After donning his more human visage once more, Emyris took his daughter to his former home in Draynor, of which had been abandoned after Emyris sought out for revenge against the man that had supposedly killed her and his wife. He cleaned the blood and grime from her face, smiling as he saw her true face. Unfortunately, being that his daughter was feral, she could not speak common-tongue. Emyris decided that, the only way to allow her the gift of speech or allow her to know who she truly was, he would have to reveal some of his own memories to her. He cautiously pressed two fingers to her forehead, sharing with her his forgotten memory of speech, as well as showing her a few of his memories of when her mother was alive. The feral girl's eyes rolled back into her head as she passed out from the sudden intake of memories and knowledge. Emyris sat by his daughter as she regained consciousness about an hour later. She slowly looked to him, opening her mouth. "Frey...my name...is Freyja...? Emyris smiled, placing a hand on her cheek, pleased that his transfer of memories had succeeded. "Yes. You are named for your mother's heritage." Freyja tilted her head a bit, looking at Emyris inquisitively. "You...are my...father...?" Emyris sighed with joy, nodding. "Yes. I had thought that you died, along with your mother." Freyja looked about the room, Emyris's memories of his time with her mother flashing through her head. "How...I did not...know how to speak the common tongue. How...can I now?" Emyris smiled. "I have the ability to bestow or take memories, courtesy of my heritage." Freyja slowly began to sit up. "Father...where...my pack...where...?" Emyris looked to the stairs. "They have gone. I believe that you will find them again, one day." Freyja opened her arms, slowly hugging Emyris. "Please...stay...?" Emyris smiled, stroking her hair as he hugged back. "I would not dream of leaving, my dear...not again..." Personality Freyja can be best described as “Chaotic-Good with Neutral Tendencies”, being that she will do just about anything if she sees no other options, and that she is mostly out for herself and those that she cares about. She is quick-tempered, stubborn, and not easily manipulated or fooled, being able to consider how others act and think; if there is a possibility of foul play, she would be among the first to sense it. Though this can be considered as a strength, it may also be considered as a weakness, seeing as it allows her to come to conclusions and assume without any other evidence. She would do anything for her friends and allies, retaining her fierce loyalty and cunning that she had as a member of a pack of wolves. Freyja finds it quite annoying when men make an attempt to flirt with her or otherwise impress her, though will sometimes chuckle when finding attempts to woo her especially ineffective. For the most part, however, she is annoyed when others underestimate her capabilities, due to both gender and age. Freyja prefers those of whom she knows as friends and allies in the unusual case that she does choose partners. Physical Appearance Facial Bodily/Physique Personal Inventory Weaponry *Elizatrixx's Bow **Steel Arrows (x36) *Mithril Throwing Knives (x15) Magical Items *Spellbook (Common) *Rune Pouch Miscellaneous *Flax Bowstrings (x24) *Small Notebook *Small Whetstone *Fletching Knife *Map *Coinpurse **Gold (x193) **Amethyst (x5) *Length of Rope Relations Parents and Guardians *Emyris Bayne.........................................Father(Deceased) *Vera Gaz................................................Mother(Deceased) *Danny Umezawa.....................................Godfather *Unnamed She-Wolf................................Adopted Mother(Deceased) Siblings *Haroun...................................................Adopted Sibling *Garth......................................................Adopted Sibling *???.........................................................Half-Sibling Extended Family *Tyrannus................................................Grandfather(Deceased) *Elizatrixx..................................................Grandmother(Deceased) *Ma'dran..................................................Great-Uncle(Whereabouts Unknown) *Kathlaron................................................Great-Uncle *Omnistixx................................................Great-Uncle(Deceased) *Arashi Ravencroft...................................Second-Cousin Friends and Acquaintances *... Trivia *Freyja, though having only met her father a few months before, cares for him and will do anything to help him. *Freyja is Emyris Bayne's first and only female character. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Protagonist Category:Humans Category:Mahjarrat Category:Crossbreeds Category:Fremennik Category:Modern Magic user Category:Mage Category:Rangers Category:Godless Category:Asgarnia Category:Misthalin Category:Chaotic Category:Good Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Youth